


[Podfic] Advice given by Attolia Irene to Eddis Helen on the occasion of the latter's coronation (and Eddis' response)

by irrationalpie



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: Listen, you who would be queen:What do you know of how to rule?
Relationships: Attolia | Irene & Eddis | Helen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Advice given by Attolia Irene to Eddis Helen on the occasion of the latter's coronation (and Eddis' response)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advice given by Attolia Irene to Eddis Helen on the occasion of the latter's coronation (and Eddis' response)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310130) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



> Thanks to [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R) for the blanket permission to podfic, and to [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree) for the beautiful cover art!

[Download or listen online here (2.8 MB/2:15 minutes)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iOokigtMkcOa8nP6GJ1i-73BYrKzmia5/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
